Searching
by dapperstarkid
Summary: When 13 year old Elizabeth "Beth" Corcoran stumbles across old documents, she realizes she's adopted, and sets out to find her biological parents, Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman.
1. Introduction

HELLO! :D Well, before I get started I'd like to thank my friend, Emily Dunaj for ideas!

Also, I'd like to point out that sadly, I do not own Glee Ha ha!

Introduction:

At 13 years old, you never expect things like these to happen. Things as a teen are suppost to be picture perfect, like those movies they made in like the 80's about a family made up of a mom who's putting a pie on the windowsill, the daughter helping, and the son and father playing catch in the back-yard. But my life was **never** that way. Nor will it **ever **be that way now.


	2. The Spark

Chapter 1:

The Spark

I sat in the attic, coughing up a storm, and flailing my arms around like an idiot, trying to blow away all the dust that flew into my eyes and nose.

"Stupid dust." I cough-muttered.

I didn't really know exactly what I was looking for, but I knew I was a bored 13-year old on break, looking for something to do. That's when I found the box. I pulled it out from under three other boxes. The only reason it stuck out was because it was purple, my favorite color. I read the label on it.

**Elizabeth "Beth" Corcoran**

There was also a little gold star beside it. Mommy always called me her gold star for some reason. Perhaps it had something to do with her past job as the Vocal Adrenaline coach.

I blew the dust off first, and then carefully opened the box. The very first paper I grabbed was the one toward the very front of the box. My birth certificate. Elizabeth Rachel Corcoran, born June 8, 2010. Well, nothing out of the ordinary there. I grabbed the next few papers and found that they were just old photographs of me as a baby, and as a toddler. I grabbed the next paper. I looked at it. Adoption papers. I couldn't believe it. Was there a chance I could be… _Adopted? _No. It wasn't possible. Mommy would've told me. _ Right? _ I walked downstairs and ran into the kitchen, where mom was sitting. I mean, I knew I had no father figure. But _adoption_?

"What are these?" I ordered, the old papers in my hand. Mommy's eyes filled with worry.

"Beth, what were you doing in the attic?" Mom asked me.

"Answer the question." I said, feeling tears gather up in my throat. "Am. I. Adopted."

Mom nodded, shame showing on her face.

"Mom, how could you? Or should I say, 'Shelby'. How could you go on 13 years, lying to me…?"

I saw tears running down her face.

"Mommy, I want answers." I said, taking a seat next to her.

She explained everything to me, not holding back. She explained the William McKinley High Glee club to me, and the role it played. She explained why my name was Beth. My mom even talked about the night I was born, and Regionals.

"Wow." I said in amazement. She nodded.

"Mommy, that's a great story." I said.

"Great indeed. Now, get to bed. You don't want bags under your eyes, now do you." she said.

I nodded. But little did she know that she sent a spark flying, which would soon turn into an inferno.


	3. Leaving and Discoveries

**NOTE:** I don't own "Glee" or any of the characters… It all belongs to Fox! :( I also don't own the Vera Bradley, or North Face brands… Darnn. I don't own **anything! **Ha ha!

Chapter 2

**Leaving**

I held a small slip of paper close to my chest as I 'slept'. I had hatched a plan. On the paper, I had an address that I found in one of the dusty, old boxes. It was the address of the home of a woman named Rachel Berry. I recognized her name from the birth story Mom told me. I planned to go to her house. Even if Rachel wasn't really close to them, she would have to know **someone** close to this Quinn, or Noah.

I looked at the clock.

**12:48**

It was almost time to get my stuff and go and start my journey. I had packed some clothes, and the $350 I had from my birthday into my Vera Bradley 'Hope Garden' duffel bag. I was also planning on grabbing a few things to eat from the kitchen on my way out.

**12:53**

I peeked outside my door for any sign of my Mom. Nothing. I grabbed my bag and stepped outside the door, and started walking toward the kitchen. I went back into my room, and grabbed a notebook, and a pen. I walked into the dim kitchen, the only light coming from the glimmering moon in the window. I sat down in the same spot Shelby told me about my entrance into the world.

_Dear Mom,_

_ I'm sorry, I really am. But I have to find my __biological__ mother and father. I just want some closure. I want to show them what their little girl has grown up to be. But just know this. I love you, and you will __**always **__be my __real__ mother no matter what. You can punish me however you want when I get back. I promise to call at least once a week, alright? I love you mommy. _

_Love, _

_ Beth._

I ripped the note out of the notebook. I felt tears coming for the second time tonight. I grabbed a few things from the pantry, and then stepped into chilly air outside. I shivered, so I pulled my purple fleece North Face from my bag, and pulled it over my shoulders.

A few hours later, I had managed to take the bus, and walk to the address of this Rachel Berry chick. The house that was suppost to be hers was a pretty decent size. Pretty much the size of any other suburban home. It was mostly blue, and it had some stone on the sides. It was pretty. I stepped on the stone they had placed in front of the door. I guessed it was suppost to be a 'step'. I knocked on the door. I heard a small click, followed by the opening of the door. There was an extremely handsome man. He had beautiful brown eyes, and brown hair.

"Rachel Berry?" I ask. _UGH! _I think. _STUPID! He's a __**guy! **__His name obviously isn't __**Rachel! **_

"Well, kind of. I'm her husband. Finn Hudson." he said, sticking out his hand.

"Hello Mr. Hudson." I said, sticking out my hand. "My name is Elizabeth Corcoran. But most people just call me Beth."

"Beth, huh. Hold on." he said, walking away from the door. He turned around. "Umm, Beth, why don't you come on in?"

I do, but cautiously. _This guy could be a pedophile for all I know. _I think to myself. I stand in front of a long table, covered with pictures as Finn leaves me, and walks into his room. I look at the pictures. He has no children, but a beautiful wife. Rachel Berry, I'm guessing is her name. Well, Rachel _Hudson._ I look at the pictures, my mind telling me that she looks familiar. But I just don't know from where. I can hear Mr. Hudson speaking to someone in his bedroom.

"Common, Rach. I just want you to see her." he says. I then hear a groan.

"Fine." a woman's voice says. I quickly focus my gaze from the wooden bedroom door, to the pictures once again. I hear the door open, then some footsteps. I don't let myself look at her though. I wait till they say something.

"Beth, meet my wife, Rachel." Finn says. I look up at her. I let out a gasp.

"You… You look like… Like Mommy."

"Finn." Rachel says. "That's… That's Puck and Quinn's daughter."


	4. Sleep Soundly

**Note: I don't own "Glee", the characters, or any brands that might be mentioned in the story. The only thing I own is my creativity, a computer, and a Fanfiction account :) **

Chapter 3

**Sleep Soundly**

"Finn." Rachel says. "That's… That's Puck and Quinn's daughter."

"So you know them." I say. "You know my biological parents."

Rachel nods. "Come. Sit on the couch."

She leads me to a goldish, yellow colored love seat. I take a seat, and she and Finn take a seat on a sofa, exactly the same color. Rachel then began talking.

"I knew them in high-school." she started. "I even dated your real father for a small period of time."

"And I dated your real mother." Finn added. "In fact, in the beginning of the pregnancy, your mother Quinn told me she was pregnant with my baby. I had no idea what your real mom and dad were up to, that _they_ had conceived you, until Rachel told me. I thought you were mine, Beth." He suddenly chuckled. "I remember one time, Quinn and I were sitting in class, and I handed her a note. I had written down a baby name, and I was dead serious when it came to giving you that name."

"What was the name?" I asked.

"Drizzle." he said bashfully.

I laughed. "Drizzle?"

He nodded, laughing as well.

"Wow" I said. "So… You were suppost to be my… my dad?"

He nodded. I stood up, and walked toward the sofa.

I hugged him.

Rachel was smiling.

When I pulled away, I saw that a tear had gathered at the corner of his eye. I smiled at him. I sat back down on the love seat. Suddenly a thought struck me.

"Mrs. Rachel, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing, Hun."

"Why do you look like my mom? I mean, not my real mom, Quinn, but my adoptive mom." I asked.

"Well, who is your adoptive mom?" she asked me.

"Shelby Corcoran." I answered.

"Wow." she said, quietly. She chuckled. "Huh, I haven't heard that name in awhile." she said. You could tell that she was a bit in disbelief.

"I'm sorry." I say, locking eyes with the floor.

"No, it's perfectly fine." she says. "Well, um, Beth honey, Shelby is my real mom."

"What?" I say in disbelief.

"I'm… adopted too." she says quietly.

"So… Were like… Half sisters?" I ask.

"Technically." she says with a smile.

"Wow!" I say happily.

"Yeah. I found her when I was in high school. But, when we met each other, we both realized that she wanted a baby girl. Something, I no longer was, or could ever be. So, a few months later Shelby adopted a beautiful baby girl" she said, smiling.

"I was the baby girl, wasn't I." I concluded.

She nodded.

"Well, this is a lot to take in, in just one night." Finn said, breaking the momentary silence. "Not only that, but its 2:45 in the morning. Were **all** tired".

I nodded in agreement.

"Let her stay in the guest bedroom." Rachel said. Finn nodded.

He led me up to the bedroom. I looked inside. I felt like I had died, and gone up to gold colored furniture heaven. Finn practically read my mind.

"My wife **loves** the color gold. Her dad's always call her their little gold star."

"My mommy calls me that." I say a bit sadly. I missed her so much already.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here Mr. Hudson." I say, as I lay down on the gold bed.

"No problem. Anything for Drizzle." He says with a smile. I laugh.

He sits on the end of the bed. I feel like a have a father for once in my life. "Sleep soundly, okay? I promise you that tomorrow Rachel and I will do some research and help you find your parents."

I nod.

"Thanks Mr. Hudson." I say.

"Please. Call me Finn."

"Thanks Finn." I say, correcting myself.

"Goodnight Drizzle" he says.

"Goodnight Finn." I say.

Before I know it, I'm asleep.

"Mommy, do you think you can braid my hair?" I ask.

"Of course, honey". I hear. Only the voice isn't moms. It's Rachel's. She starts braiding my hair, and then we both hear the front door click open.

I run towards the door, screaming "Daddy, daddy!"

"Angel!" I hear. It's Finn's voice. He puts his briefcase down, and opens his arms wide. I hug him.

I wake up, my upper torso shooting forward, into a sitting up position.

_Beth. _I think. _You're here for Noah and Quinn. __Not__ Finn and Rachel. _

I quickly look at my watch, to check if it's an appropriate time to get out of bed.

**9:26 **

I stand up, and quickly make the bed. I grab my bag off the floor, and walk into the guest bathroom. _Wait a second. My bag was in the living room, next to the table with the pictures. _I think to myself. _Finn must have brought it up here. _

I grab some toothpaste and my tooth-brush from my bag, and quickly brush my teeth. When I'm finished, I grab my brush, and quickly comb it through my tangled hair. When it's all combed out, it looks perfectly curled. Before I go downstairs, I take a second look in the mirror. I have brown hair, and blue eyes. I wonder for a minute if I look anything like my real parents. I walk down the stair into the kitchen where Finn is flipping pancakes.

"Well, hello there sunshine!" Finn exclaimed.

"Good morning sweetie." Rachel said sweetly, sitting down at the kitchen table, her hands flying through a box labeled "**WILLIAM MCKINLEY HIGH GLEE CLUB 2009-2012".** I noted that there was a little gold star on it.

"Well," Rachel started, pulling out a small stack of photos from the box. "It's not very much, but these are probably the only pictures of your parents I have." she said, handing me the papers, and then the 2010 yearbook, which had two sticky notes sticking out of it.

"I still say she looks more like Puck than Quinn." Finn said, facing the stove, and flipping pancakes.

"Well I beg to differ." Rachel said, still scuffling through the box.

I started flipping through the pictures. The first one was of a beautiful woman. She had perfect skin, blonde hair, and hazel eyes.

"She's beautiful." I gasped.

Rachel nodded.

I flipped to the next one. It was of a handsome man, with dark brown hair, and who had hazel eyes as well. I saw where I got my hair color from, but it was a wonder where I got my blue eyes. He had somewhat of a smirk painted across his tan face in the picture, and honestly, just looked like a downright bad ass. I chuckled, and continued to flip through the pictures. A small thud brought me back to reality. Finn had placed a plate full of strawberry pancakes in front of me.

"Thank you!" I said, devouring them down. 3 minutes later, Finn and Rachel were staring at me.

"What?" I asked, feeling a bit disturbed by the stares.

"You want more?" Rachel said, laughing hysterically.

I smiled bashfully.

"So," Rachel said, a moment later. "Are they what you expected? Be honest."

"Everything I expected and more!" I said, smiling.

But a moment later, I regretted saying that. It **wasn't** what I expected. I expected a happy, beautiful couple, picture perfect. What I got were two young kids that made a mistake, and had no idea what they had gotten themselves into at the time.

**Review and watch out for Chapter 4! :) PM me if you have any ideas for the story line, or some advice or whatever! Thanks for taking the time to read it :) ! **


	5. Meet The Shuesters

Sorry it's taken a while to update, but I've been a tad bit busy :) Okay, well, here goes the usual; **Note: I don't own "Glee", the characters, or any brands that might be mentioned in the story. The only thing I own is my creativity, a computer, and a Fanfiction account :)**

Chapter 4

**Meet the Schuester's. **

"So," Rachel said, a moment later. "Are they what you expected? Be honest."

"Everything I expected and more!" I said, smiling.

But a moment later, I regretted saying that. It wasn't what I expected. I expected a happy, beautiful couple, picture perfect. What I got were two young kids that made a mistake, and had no idea what they had gotten themselves into at the time.

Finn placed more strawberry pancakes in front of me, and I scarfed them down. I felt stuffed when I was done. I continued flipping through the pictures, pretty much viewing the same pictures from before.

"Strawberries?" Finn offered, placing a flimsy plastic box, full of big red strawberries in front of me. I nodded, smiling at him.

Rachel and Finn pushed everything on the table aside, so they could eat breakfast. When they finished, Rachel washed the dishes, while Finn dried them. I stared in awe. What a beautiful relationship. _That's what __**I**__ want when I'm older._ I thought. I _harrumph-_ed. As if anyone would ever love this nut-job.

When they were finished, they sat back down at the kitchen table, just looking at me. Awkwardly, I cleared my throat. Rachel and Finn both looked at me, and I looked at them, my brows scrunching up in confusion.

"Sorry." Rachel said first, realizing my level of uncomfortable-ness.

_Rinnggg! _

Finn pulled a silver Blackberry out of his jean pocket, holding his phone next to his ear.

"Hello? Hey, thanks, see I have this girl here. She played a… important part on two of your students a few years back. Well, yeah, I was wondering if Emma could help me out…" his voice faded away as he walked into the living room. I looked at Rachel.

"Emma Schuester." she answered, seeing the questioning look on my face. "Will Schuester's wife."

"Will Schuester?" I asked, unfamiliar with the name.

"He was our high school Glee club coach slash teacher, or whatever you'd like to call him."

I nodded, kind of understanding.

"Wait, why is Finn talking to him?"

"You see, Emma **was** and **still** isWilliam McKinley High's guidance counselor. So, since she has access to all of the files there, Finn was hoping Emma could find him a phone number that could get us to Quinn and Puck." she explained.

I nodded once again.

Finn walked back into the kitchen. "Ha! Yeah! Well, I'll see you in a bit Will! Uh-huh! Alright, bye!" Even on the phone he sounded quite charming.

"Well?" Rachel asked, her face almost radiating with excitement.

"Well, Beth, ready to meet the Schuester's?" He asked, his tone quite sarcastic.

"Um, okay?" I said.

About half an hour later, Finn led the way into the garage. My jaw dropped as I looked at the cars they had.

a sky blue Ferrari California

a sleek, black Nissan Cube

The king, of all the cars, a gold Cadillac Escalade.

I gasped in amazement. When Finn opened the huge garage, I staggered back. It scared me. Rachel laughed.

"Whe… Where did you get all these _gorgeous _cars?"

"Just goes to show what a little hard work can do" she said, winking at me.

"I want that one day" I said smiling, speaking to no one in particular.

"So which one you wanna ride?" Finn offered.

"Hmm..." I said playfully, placing my index finger next to my lip, as if it were really a hard choice. "The Cadillac!" I exclaimed.

"Yay!" Rachel said, pulling the keys out of her big purse. "I drive!" she exclaimed, happily, trotting to the driver's side of the golden Escalade. Finn motioned for me to get in the car, so I did. The seats were leather, and stuck to my legs. 20 minutes later, we got to our destination.

I stepped out of the car, my legs sticking to the leather seats. I looked up, and gasped.

"Wow..."

The house was beautiful, and huge. It looked like it came right out of one of the story books mom would read to me when I was younger.

The house was made of red bricks, and had ivy creeping up the left side. It looked old, yet so modern.

"Beth?" Rachel said, interrupting my thinking process.

"Yeah?" I asked smoothly.

"You alright there?" she asked me. "You had somewhat of a… blank look on your face." she chuckled.

I pretended to be confused, and it worked.

"Common ladies." Finn said, impatience flooding his voice. He was ready to lead the way to the door. We walked up to the blinding white door. Rachel pushed the ivory doorbell, and moments later, the door _clicked _open.

Two people answered the door.

"Rachel!" a woman with wide eyes exclaimed.

"Finn!" a man with curly brown hair said excitedly.

Suddenly the duo focused their attention on me.

"And this is?" Miss. Bug-eyes asked.

"Oh!" Finn said, as if he had completely forgotten about me. He probably had. "Will, Emma, this is"

"Elizabeth Corcoran." I interrupted, sticking out right my hand. "But please, call me Beth."

Will grabbed my hand without complaint. Emma on the other hand struggled. After a while I sighed, and put my hand down.

"Please," Will said. "Excuse my wife. She's somewhat of a germaphobic. Now, come on in guys."

As we walked inside, I felt as if I walked onto a movie set from the classic Hollywood period. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside of the home.

"Take a seat." Emma offered, as she walked off into another room.

"Where's she going?" I asked Finn. He shrugged.

Then Emma walked back into the room, a manila envelope in her hand, and took a seat next to Will.

"So," Emma started. She caught all of our attentions. "How's the baby situation?" she asked Finn and Rachel.

"Well, were still trying.." Rachel said a bit awkwardly.

Finn's cheeks turned a bright tomato red.

I quickly saved him.

"What's in the envelope?" I asked Emma impatiently.

"Oh, yes. Rachel, here are the papers Finn asked for." she said, handing Rachel the envelope.

I glanced at Finn. He gave me a reassuring nod. I nodded back.

"Mommy." I heard. I quickly looked to my left, where the child's voice had come from.

A little girl with brown hair and amber colored eyes walked into the room, scratching her left eye.

"Hello sweetie, how was your nap?" Will asked.

"It waz okayy.." she said. She suddenly started staring at me. She quickly burrowed her face into Will's chest.

"Beth, this is our daughter, Lillian." Emma informed me. I must have looked confused.

"Wiwwy." Lilly corrected.

Will chuckled. "Yes. It's Lilly."

Rachel got up. "Well, thank you so much Emma. This is exactly what we needed."

"What is it?" I said finally. Whoops. That was very impolite...

Everyone laughed except Lilly who just kept quiet.

Lilly quickly whispered something into Will's ear.

He laughed. "Sure thing, honey. Beth? Will you play with Lilly? She'd really like to get to know you."

I was quickly taken by surprise. Why would Lilly, who was no more than four, want to play with a screwed-up "big-kid" like me?

"Sure thing, Will." I said. I quickly stood up. "Lead the way, Lilly!"

The little girl leaped from her fathers arms, and ran. I did my best to keep up. We came to a door, and looked at me expectantly. I reached toward the doors handle. Lilly squealed with excitement.

Watch out for chapter 5! Ta ta for now, doll's! ;)


	6. Daddy Dearest

Hello! I'm baaacckkkk! Well, here goes the usual: I do not own anything mentioned in this story. The only thing I **do** own is my creativity, some Microsoft word on my computer, and a Fanfiction account =) 

Chapter 6

"Daddy Dearest."

I opened the door surprised to see what was on the other side. A beautiful garden in full bloom. Colors exploding from every corner. I felt the need to pinch myself, to make sure it wasn't a dream. Smack dab in the very middle sat a beautifully crafted white table. Lilly galloped, and led us to the white table. I noticed that some things for tea were set there.

I had only been to a tea party once. Mommy took me to one once, and it didn't turn out well... Let's just say Miss. Sylvester was not pleased and called me a disgrace. She had her own talk show, and was known as "The Ellen DeGeneres of her time". She was known for being... Mouthy. Not afraid of what people thought of her, and not caring of what people thought of her either. She was considered a role model, but I don't see why people would like to be like a woman who calls 5 year olds "disgraces".

"Wood you wike sum tea, miss?" Lilly offered. I played along, only with a British accent.

"Why yes, I would really fancy some tea." I giggled.

Soon enough, Lilly got bored and we came back inside. But secretly, I didn't wanna leave the beautiful garden.

Lilly and I talked a bit over an old episode of "SpongeBob Squarepants".

"Bef." she said quietly. You could tell she was getting sleepy. She put her head in my lap, and looked at my face.

"Yes Lilly?"

"Wiw you stay here foweva?"

The question took me by surprise. I didn't know what to say. So I lied.

"Of course Lilly."

I felt horrible. _You're __**sick**__. Are you proud of yourself? You just lied to a freaking __**four **__year old. _I thought to myself. I immediately felt my throat close up, followed by a small tear drawing a path down my cheek. I focused all my attention to the retarded sponge on the screen. Finally when it was over, a rerun of "Big Time Rush" came on.

"Lilly, would you like me to change it?" I asked, knowing that four year olds weren't really into things like these.

I quickly looked down when I didn't get an answer. Her eyes were closed. I smiled, and picked her up. She wasn't as heavy as how much you think a four year old would be. I didn't know where to bring her, so I brought her to the living room, where Finn, Will, Emma, and Rachel were all chatting over some cups of coffee.

"Hello!" I said walking into the room, not to loud to startle Lilly.

Will put down his cup, and grabbed Lilly.

"I didn't know were to put her." I explained.

Will took her, and suddenly they were both out of sight.

"Well..." Finn said, standing up. "Let's get going." Rachel nodded, and stood up.

After saying our goodbyes, we were in the car once again.

We suddenly pulled up to a cemetery.

1,000,000 things ran through my head in that very moment.

"What are we doing here?" I demanded.

"Just come." Finn said reassuringly. I walked forward. The cold wind sent a shiver down my spine. Rachel quickly took off her black trench coat and put it on my shoulders. It was warm and comfy. We kept walking forward until Finn and Rachel both stopped. I did too. I looked down, glancing at the gravestone in front of me.

**Here lies:**

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman**

**Beloved son and husband.**

Before I knew it my eyesight was blurred. I couldn't see. Suddenly, I was hugged. I wiped my eyes, and realized it was Finn. Then I felt Rachel's fingers soothingly run through my hair. I pulled away, and kept on staring at the stone. The tears came again, only this time, more. I quickly hugged Finn again. He was like my only comfort source. I could've stayed in that spot forever, but I hated to seem clingy. I held on for a while longer, then let go.

"If you want, we can give you a few private moments with your father." Rachel offered. I nodded, and they walked towards the car. I didn't know what to say, so I started to sing. I had heard this song only once before, but I remembered it oh so very clearly. I took a seat and the grass in front of my father, and began to sing "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan.

"Spend all your time waiting for that second chance, for a break that would make it okay. There's always one reason to feel not good enough, and it's hard at the end of the day. I need some distraction. Oh beautiful release Memory seeps from my veins. Let me be empty and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight.

In the arms of an angel. Fly away from here, from this dark cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear. You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie. You're in the arms of the angel May you find some comfort there."

I abruptly stopped. I looked at the stone once more. It was hard to love someone you didn't know. But somehow I managed to, right then and there. The words slipped from my lips before I could stop them.

"I love you dad."

**PLEASE**review! (You have no idea how much they inspire mee!) Stay tuned for the next chapter :)


	7. Sweet Mother Of Mine

I do not own anything mentioned in this story. The only thing I **do** own is my creativity, some Microsoft word on my computer, and a Fanfiction account.

Chapter 7

"Sweet Mother of Mine"

I was once told that we must embrace pain and burn it as fuel for our journey. That was exactly what I had to do. Embrace the pain of never being able to meet my father, burn that pain, and use the fuel for my journey. But no one understood how I felt. I could've been dead for all I knew. I felt empty. I just wanted to tell Rachel to take me home. Then, I would lie down in bed, have mommy pull back the covers, and just sleep. And hopefully never get up.

_Mommy_. I missed her so much.

Rachel and Finn tried talking to me, but I ignored them. I needed someone to help me, by just **listening**. That's all I wanted. Just to listen to what I had to say, and keep it to themselves till the day they died. I wanted for that person to not judge me, or give me advice. I just needed a genie, or a wish, to just take me somewhere that was much simpler than this.

But I must admit, the main reason I didn't wanna talk was because of the fear that I would start crying and suddenly, I would seem so vulnerable. Or worse. That absolutely **nothing **would come out.

"Beth. **Please **just say something, honey." Rachel pleaded.

"I don't know what to say." I said quietly. I looked down, wanting to avoid Rachel's warm brown eyes. They reminded me of the picture of my father. The one I'd never get to meet.

"Beth, I know you're upset." Finn said.

"You have no idea." I muttered.

"But you still get to meet your biological mother." he said.

I nodded. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shining beacon of hope.

"**STOP**." I ordered.

The car screeched to a halt. I flung the door open, and started walking toward the phone. I felt fury raging like wildfire in my veins. I grabbed two quarters from my pocket, shoved them into the slot, and began pushing buttons to form a long number. The phone began to buzz.

"Hello?" I heard. The voice was full of worry, yet had such an amazing calming effect.

"Mommy?" I asked cautiously.

"Beth? Beth, where are you? Come home!"

"Mom, please calm down. I'm alright."

"Beth! Where are you? Who are you with?" she asked, panicking.

"Mom, stop! You know them, don't worry. I should be home very soon." I said.

"Beth, please. If you won't come home, at least tell me why you left." Shelby asked.

"Because. I came to find my biological parents. To show them what their daughter has become." I explained, my voice hard, and cold as stone. I could fear my throat tighten up a bit.

"And... how... how is it going?" she asked me. She sounded oddly supportive of her runaway daughter.

"Well, my dad's dead." I said, almost chuckling, rubbing my forehead.

"And Quinn?" she asked.

"You know her?" I asked shocked.

"Knew is a better word."

"Well, were going to meet her now."

"Beth, please come home..." she said. I could hear her voice starting to crack.

"Well, it's now or never. I mean, I'm not gonna live forever mom." I said.

"Beth, at least **promise** me you'll be safe."

"I promise." I said. "Bye mom."

"Beth," I quickly hung up the phone before I would feel even worse. I almost jogged back to the car, almost as if it were a safe haven.

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"I talked to my mom."

"Quinn?" he asked curiously.

"No, Shelby."

"Oh."

"What did Shelby say?" Rachel asked quickly.

"She did what any other runaway's parent would do. She begged me to come home." I muttered.

The car ride to Quinn's was unrealistically _**long**_.

"Ready to meet your... biological mom?" Rachel asked excitedly as I closed the car door behind me. I noted that she didn't know what Quinn was to me.

"Yeah!" I said.

I turned around waiting for Finn, almost bouncing out of my pink flats.

"Umm... Is Finn...? Coming anytime soon?" I asked Rachel, who was already moving toward the blue shabby looking apartments.

"Nope. Just gonna wait for us out here and... Make some business calls." she explained.

"Oh..." I said. I was no doubt a tad bit disappointed.

_Elizabeth Corcoran just __**stop. **__Stop caring! _I thought. But it was hard not to care. I already started to lo... lo... love them.

I had never liked the concept of love. Maybe it was because I had never understood it. But I couldn't help **but** love. I had never felt as loved as I had the past 24 hours.

"Common!" Rachel urged, nudging toward the door.

"Are you sure this is the right apartment?" I asked just as excited.

She grabbed a small slip of paper from her jean pocket, and her eyes quickly scanned over it. She looked at the door.

"21-D! Yup! This is it!" Rachel said, a huge smile spreading across her face.

I swallowed a deep breath of icy, winter-y air.

I quickly knocked on the door.

I watched as the lock jiggled, and the doorknob turned.

A beautiful woman with purple shadows gently brushed underneath her beautiful hazel eyes answered. I couldn't help but gasp, amazed at her beauty.

"Yes?" the woman asked.

"Quinn Fabra... Puckerman?" I asked, my voice extremely shaky. She shuddered at the Puckerman part a bit.

She nodded, a bit of hair gently falling from her perfect braid.

I took a few quick shallow breaths. The ground was almost falling from underneath me. I quickly looked her in the eyes, and forced the words from my mouth.

"Quinn... I'm your daughter."

_**REVIEW**_ & Add :) Watch out for Chapter 8: Wake Up Call.__(Or a title of something of that nature!) ;)__


	8. I Dreamed A Dream

I do not own anything mentioned in this story. The only thing I **do** own is my creativity, some Microsoft word on my computer, and a Fanfiction account.

Chapter 8

I Dreamed a Dream

I took a few quick shallow breaths. The ground was almost falling from underneath me. I quickly looked her in the eyes, and forced the words from my mouth.

"Quinn... I'm your daughter."

Quinn's face flooded with shock.

"Umm... Why... Why don't you guys come on in?" she offered. I nodded.

"Sure." I said, to be polite.

I walked inside, Rachel in front of me.

"Would, um, you guys like some water?" Quinn asked, still shocked.

"No thank you." Rachel and I both said in unison.

"Okay. Well, go ahead and take a seat on the couch." she offered.

"So... What brings you two here?" Quinn asked.

"I... felt the need to meet my biological parents." I explained.

_What __**am**__ I doing here? _ I asked myself when I realized I really didn't have a good answer for Quinn's question.

"Well..." Quinn said, fixing her black quarter sleeve shell. I realized that she was wearing all black. Maybe she was in mourning... I heard that she and Puck were married, but I wasn't quite sure. "Well, you're here, now what?"

"Well... I was hoping..." I started, but was quickly interrupted.

"Hah. The child that ruined my life, full of hope. What a joke." she muttered.

"I don't understand..." I said quietly. I was hurt.

"I didn't understand either when my reputation was trashed after I gave birth to you." Quinn growled at me.

"I... I..." I stuttered.

"That's right. You don't know what to say." Quinn snarled.

"Quinn, stop. She just wanted to meet you and Puck. She just found out that she'll never be able to meet him. Cut her some slack" Rachel butted in.

"Cut some slack... Same thing my people told me when Puck cheated on me after I gave birth to this **thing** right here." said Quinn.

"Beth is NOT a **'thing'**." Rachel started yelling. "Beth is one of the best people that I've ever met. It's not her fault her mother was a cheating free for all. In fact, how she's related to a **thing **like you is a mystery." Rachel quickly looked at me. "Common Beth, let's go."

Rachel stormed past me, and exited through the door. I looked at Quinn, and she looked at me. I stood up off the slightly worn couch, and started walking toward her.

I hugged her, and quickly let go.

A tear fell down her cheek. I quickly wiped it away.

"I don't know you that well, but I love you. I'll be praying for you." I said, then turned my back, my throat closing once again.

I turned around once more.

"I really do hope that you don't hate me like that." I paused. "That deep down you love me the way my father did." I turned toward the door, quickly trying to escape.

"_I dreamed a dream in time gone by, when hope was high and life worth living. I dreamed that love would never die, I dreamed that God would be forgiving" _Quinn sang.

"_Then I was young and unafraid, and dreams were made and used and wasted. There was no ransom to be paid. No song unsung, no wine untasted_" I followed

"_But the tigers come at night" _Quinn sang with such emotion, it was amazing.

"_But the tigers come at night"_ I mimicked weakly.

"_With their voices soft as thunder, as they tear your hope apart" _

"_As they tear your hope apart"_

"_And they turn your dream to shame" _We sang together.

"_And still I dream she'll come to me"_ I sang. _"That we will live the years together, but there are dreams that cannot be, and there are storms we cannot weather."_

We started singing together. Something I will never forget.

"_I had a dream my life would be so different from this hell I'm living, so different now from what it seemed. Now life has killed the dream, I dreamed."_

"I love you Beth. So much. I'm so, so sorry." Quinn said quietly, tears falling from her face. I also could feel small water droplets making warm lines down my face.

"I love you too mom." I said, walking away. Turning my back on the mother I would never again meet. The one I never again _**wanted**_to meet.


	9. Love

I do not own anything mentioned in this story. The only thing I **do** own is my creativity, some Microsoft word on my computer, and a Fanfiction account.

P.S. This is about 3 years later. (So, Beth is like 16.)

Chapter 9

**Love.**

I sat at the grand white piano beautiful and classic, and let my light pink colored fingers dance.

_He put it on me, I put it on,_

_Like there was nothing wrong._

_It didn't fit,_

_It wasn't right._

_Wasn't just the size._

_They say you know,_

_When you know._

_I don't know._

_I didn't feel_

_The fairytale feeling, no._

_Am I a stupid girl_

_For even dreaming that I could._

_If it's not like the movies,_

_That's how it should be, yeah._

_When he's the one,_

_I'll come undone,_

_And my world will stop spinning_

_And that's just the beginning, yeah._

_Snow White said when I was young,_

_"One day my prince will come."_

_So I wait for that date._

_They say it's hard to meet your match,_

_Find my better half._

_So we make perfect shapes._

_If stars don't align,_

_If it doesn't stop time,_

_If you cant see the sign,_

_Wait for it._

_One hundred percent,_

_With every penny spent._

_He'll be the one that,_

_Finishes your sentences._

_If it's not like the movies,_

_That's how it should be._

_When he's the one,_

_He'll come undone,_

_And my world will stop spinning,_

_And that's just the beginning._

_'Cause I know you're out there,_

_And your, your love came for me._

_It's a crazy idea that you were made,_

_Perfectly for me you'll see._

_Just like the movies._

_That's how it will be._

_Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending._

_It's not like the movies,_

_But that's how it will be._

_When he's the one,_

_You'll come undone,_

_And your world will stop spinning,_

_And it's just the beginning._

I heard applause. I quickly swiveled around.

"Good job" Finn said, a grin on his face.

"I think it's still choppy." I said, embarrassed.

Rachel quickly walked in behind him. "No, no, Beth, it was really good!"

Finn walked toward the piano.

"Beth, you just turned sixteen. I know that your father would have liked to sing this song to you. And I feel honored that I can. Rach?"

Rachel quickly handed him a small packet of papers that she had hidden behind her back. They were song sheets, no doubt.

He started pushing keys in perfect order to make a beautiful melody. Mine was nothing compared to it. Finn then started belting out lyrics, Rachel singing background ever so sweetly.

_Beth I hear you calling_

_But I can't come home right now_

_Me and the boys are playing_

_And we just can't find the sound_

_Just a few more hours_

_And I'll be right home to you_

_I think I hear them calling_

_Oh Beth what can I do_

_Beth what can I do_

_You say you feel so empty_

_That our house just ain't a home_

_I'm always somewhere else_

_And you're always there alone_

_Just a few more hours_

_And I'll be right home to you_

_I think I hear them calling_

_Oh Beth what can I do_

_Beth what can I do_

_Beth I know you're lonely_

_And I hope you'll be alright_

_'Cause me and the boys_

_Will be playing all night._

I felt streams running down my cheeks. Finn and Rachel both came to my side, and we had group hug.

I thought about what got me here. Why I was here, right now, at this very moment.

When my journey was over, I had kept in contact with them. Sometimes I would even come over for dinner with Mom.

Then, when I was fourteen, mommy got into the accident. To this very day, I still wish that I could've done something to stop her from leaving that day. Ever since then I have hated drunk drivers with a hardcore passion... The funeral was probably the worst part of it all. Watching the casket go silently into the ground was a wake up call. That was when it suddenly hit me.

I shook the negative thoughts away. Rachel told me not to think of that. She obviously knew that it had taken a huge toll on me. But I loved mommy so much. I always told Rachel "Well, what if it happened to one of your dads?" and then she just dropped it, without an answer.

The only one who _kinda_ understood was Finn. His father died in Operation Desert Storm. I wasn't quite sure though if he was close to his dad, like I was close to my mom.

Since I had kept in contact with Rachel and Finn, they took me in when I was going to go into foster care. They became my "parents".

"Thank you." I said my voice almost a whisper. "It means so much to me, more than you could ever imagine."

Though I had sworn never to speak to Quinn Puckerman ever again, she and I had a mother, daughter bond, which was simply impossible to ignore. Three weeks after mommy's funeral I had gone to her house. We made idle chit-chat, which grew into deep conversation. She was my mom, and no one could undo that. Right then, I needed someone. Now, I don't talk to her much anymore. I have Rachel.

"I really do love you guys."

AH! Zee end :) Review, and add, and all that good stuff!

_**PLEASE NOTE!**_ If I get enough **POSITIVE** reviews, and add's I shall start a new story! (A continuation of this one!) Love yawl's :) Haha!


End file.
